


HU/w/BA!!

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Cinnamon Roll Hinata Shouyou (Haikyuu!!), Clumsier Hinata Shouyou, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A plate smashed on the table.It scatters into pieces, as the cruel sound deafens their ears."You are all worthless pieces of trash."





	1. Chapter 1

Running short on money, the family of Hinata was usually spending their days working. His mom would be working in a retail store, where Natsu usually played with the neighbors. His dad would work as a builder, switching jobs. This is the moment where the bills of electricity, water, and basically anything else for a humans necessity was high. Stressed out, both of their parents worked over the clock, coming home at 3 or 4 AM. Only getting to eat cereal as a part of dinner, and only drink hot chocolate for breakfast which left the family starving with no food to eat during their breaks. It was when they only had time to get 1 shower a day, it was the time when they had to sell their stuff for money, it was the time when they were  _basically depending on other people to get them money_.   
  


x*x  
  
"Hey, why do you always have no food to eat? Especially during February, April, and March?" Kageyama asked.  
  
"Oh, its because my family mostly has to work a lot and I don't get money." Hinata said, as a nervous look was plastered on his face but with a shaky  smile.  
  
"Want some?" As Kageyama showed his bento.

x*x  
  
"N-no! You can eat it alone, I'm fine! I can practice on an empty stomach, after all."   
  
"Well, better for me I guess."  
  
x*x  
  
Hinata grew more tired as the day went on, no food, and he had to find a job sooner or later. His house was basically a dump. Inside, at least. Barely any light, cans surrounding the table and kitchen counter, toys ripped apart and scattered blood on the floor. ' _It was probably some accident that Natsu had._ ' He thought to himself, and to his surprise, Natsu wasn't there. But he was way too focused on getting good grades to get a job as quickly as he could. He was basically a forced prodigy, as you can say.  
  
He didn't want to cause problems to his parents, as he tried his best to become the best he could ever could for his family. He could get a job as a babysitter, or tutor. He got payed only a minimum of 15 dollars a day and that still wasn't even close to the bills his family had to pay. Working a second job as a babysitter, overexerting himself over and over again to the point he lost count of it. Losing and trying to catch up on sleep, it seemed like every day was periodically almost making him faint of over working himself.  
  
It was the normal and his body got used to the starvation, to the exhaustion, and overexertion.    
  
x*x  
  
"You all are worthless! You can't even fucking work, for damn sake's! I've got a useless teenage son who doesn't work his ass off, and a wife that's suppose to be helping the husband. Me!" He could hear his fathers words sink into his heart, as too many words were already pierced in his heart, making it broken before he even used the word 'broken'. He could feel the chair hitting his back again and again, breaking ribs, as the crack of bones ringed in his ears, he was suffocating in glass and food, bleeding and not being able to breathe as his mom was crying and trying to make Natsu stop sobbing worried that'd she get another beating too.  
  
It wasn't a big deal though, since the whole family except the father who gave the beatings were covered in bruises and were diagnosed with broken bones. It was occasional because of how high the medical bills could be.   
  
Being kicked out of the house would be an exceptional problem, too. Hinata was kicked out of his house so many times, being forced to sleep next to a garbage or an alley where he was usually beaten to a bloody pulp and didn't come to school for days, making his classmates twist in sickening worries of the possibilities that may have happened to Hinata.    
  
x*x  
  
"What the hell is going on, Hinata!? We are not going to accept this, you keep missing school for 2 or 3 days, and we need you!"   
  
"I-I'm s-sorry! I just have a lot of things going on and I need space!" Hinata cried, as he let go of Diachi's grip, which was the person who always stay calm. Hinata's legs were basically covered in bruises, as he made an excuse of him falling off of his bike, or tripping up the hill. The whole team looked at him with pity, and it pissed him off. It pissed him off so much, it was unbelievable on how much he was pissed. He wanted to thrash, to rip, to crush. He didn't want that look! He didn't want that look to be given to him! No. No.. NO!   
  
At this time, he was full on screaming,   
"YOU DON'T GET TO GIVE ME THAT LOOK!"  
  
"WHY!? WHY ARE YOU GIVING ME THAT LOOK!?"  
  
"YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING, GUYS, CAN YOU!?"  
  
Hinata said as the ringing in his ears kept saying, "Not enough", "You're not good enough." "Failure." They kept ringing. Kept ringing, bleeding into his ears and sculpted into his memory. The broken ribs, the broken hands, the broken bones and broken family he had. He wished he had a normal family, no matter how boring it was, he wanted a normal family.  
  
For once.  
  
He wanted a normal family.  
  
For once.  
  
x*x


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, HU/w/BA!! Means Hooking Up with Bad Attention!!

x*x  
  
Gasping, breathing, having a grip on my wet sheets, anything that I can get a grip on, helped. I woke up from a dream, a dream of..What? I exactly didn't know, but I didn't want to know. I know its something bad. I know. Its because I could see myself panic right now. But I didn't feel any sort of, sweating, panting, or feeling like someone was getting out to get me.   
  
I sat up, and it was still dark outside. I hoped that both of my parents were asleep, pleading. I made little noise as I traveled through the hallways of my house, meeting up to my baby sister's room, where I could hear whimpers and sounds of pain. I immediately open the door, to see Natsu crying gripping her arm. She was hurt. She was bleeding.  
  
I hurried over there, closing the room divider. "It's going to be okay, Natsu, trust me. I'll fix it up for you, okay?" I was basically like a nurse to my own sister. I was caring, not the other way around.   
  
Hurrying to my own room, running. It's stupid. I know I'm going to get beaten for this, especially when my dad wakes up. I got the medical things for the wound she had, and disinfected her wound, then covering it with bandage gauze. I hummed her a lullaby, to stop her panic attack. It was common for my sister to have panic attacks now, as she was revealed to the horrible things in life that I try to protect her from in life, as I was basically numb to it.   
  
x*x  
  
"What the hell are you doing, awake, Shouyou?" He could hear the horrifying sound of his father reach his ears. He looked back, terrified. Suddenly his father gripped on his hair, pulling it. "You better not make any noise, or I'll fuck you up." And his father was serious.   
  
Dragging Shouyou all the way to his bedroom, things escalated  _fast._  
  
His father slammed him against the ground, stepping on him with his large feet, making Shouyou grunt in pain, and once again gripped his hair, slamming his face onto his own desk, he was too slow to make his face go sideways, hitting his nose, cracking it as he couldn't breathe properly, but it already hurt to breathe. Slammed against the wall, anything solid, made him develop a big bruise on the side of his face.  
  
He couldn't get to sleep that night, fearing that he would die. He didn't want to die. Not now. He had to be there for his sister, for the volleyball team. He felt like it would be a huge burden if he died.   
  
So he lived on, living with the pain of abuse.  
  
x*x


	3. Telling Yachi, the New Manager.

_Monday, 4/9/14. ( Not the real time, of course.)_  
  
They were standing in outside of the club room, behind it. Hinata was nervous, looking at the ground, his vision shaking with his body along. Yachi didn't know what to do as she was nervous too, but not like Hinata. She was completely still, and waiting for something. "I..I, I'm sorry I can't speak well and I s-stutter a lot now, but I n-need to tell you something Y-Yachi.."   
  
"What is it, Hinata?" She look worried, as she was.   
  
"I-I can't handle everything that's g-g-going on in m-my h-house.." He said, wiping tears off of his eyes, tightening up even more, spasming. Even though, Yachi stood completely still, she was aware of the conversation, but couldn't move. Could not move.   
  
"What do you m-mean by you can't handle anything in y-your house?" She said, stuttering, getting more nervous.  
  
"My f-father t-tried to kill me yesterday. He dragged me down the stairs, and threatened me with a k-knife." He wasn't even crying now. He was just. Frozen in time. Except for his mouth. He heard feet making contact with the ground.   
  
"Hey, Hinata, you there? We're going for a run." Diachi's voice can be heard.  
  
"Y-yeah! I'm preparing ~~_just, wait_~~." Hinata said in a whisper for the last 2 words.   
  
"Bye, I tried to tell you everything."   
  
And just like that he was gone, and Yachi, completely shocked. Was he the only one to tell her this? No wonder he had that bruise on his left cheek, and on his eye, with bandage gauze covering his leg calf, his hands, and his upper arm. No wonder why.  
  
x*x  
  
 _"I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt her anymore, Daddy! I can d-do anything for you to stop targeting Natsu, and Mom! Please.." Hinata said, crying and bowing his head down, doing a dogeza. At that time, when it was just 10 days ago, the beginning of Saturday. His hair was forced to be cut, for no reason, at all. He had bangs, but now they were cut to his forehead, as there was a big, purple bruise placed on there.  
  
_ _Crying tears and begging to stop hurting family members, was like a daily to Hinata.  
  
"I'm tired, of your mom, how about we have some fun together, Hinata? You look like a girl, anyways." His dad whispered that into his ear, Natsu and his mom shivering in a corner, as his mom was completely bleeding from her cheek, made by her husband destroying a beer bottle, that she was forced to clean up, stabbing beneath her feet.  
  
Malnutrition, it wasn't a surprise, as they were already starving from basically no food. There were only, what, beers in their refrigerator, and any food left was mostly eaten by the father. Then the mother joined his side, 5 days ago. Verbally , but not physically or sexually abusing Hinata, and not touching Natsu at all, not even scolding or telling her that she was a mistake, that she never had to be born.   
  
No, it was Hinata that got it. All of it. Starvation, verbally, physically , and sexually abused. That's how the backstabbing game works, in life anyways.   
  
x*x  
  
Hair still cut, as in Saturday, events happened. His mother and sister were hurried upstairs, his mother protecting Natsu. His father was touching him, everywhere, everywhere with no escape. He didn't try to escape, as if he did, he would be the cause to make Natsu's life more hellish. So he let him touch him, but it wasn't with consent.  
  
It was with force.   
  
x*x  
  
  
  
  
  
_ __ __


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, something bad happens.
> 
> Really
> 
> bad. Not in those words for Hinata, but pretty much.

5/15/14, 3:32 A.M.  
\-----  
  
"Let me go Dad! I only did it once because of mom and Natsu! Stop!" Hinata said, as he was pinned down on a wall, his breathing cranked and the words that came out of his mouth jumbled up. He could feel and hear his Dad's breath on his ears, its as if he was in his heart. He wanted to  ~~~~ _kill this fucking bastard._  
  
He looked around for anything that  can help him right now, anything that can harm and kill this bastard, in any-fucking-way. His eyes started going crazy as sweat climbed upwards on his skin, everywhere. "What the fuck are you doing?" He was caught.   
  
He was struggling to get out of his dad's grip, as it would probably make bruises. The feeling he had now was no more then fury, rage, any words you can put it at. But he wanted to move, he didn't want this suffering anymore.   
  
"Let me fucking go, I swear to god, I'll **kill** you!" His father didn't believe him, and stripped him of any clothes, as he continued to thrust in his son, but the feeling of Hinata didn't change. Still ferociously struggling to get out of his dad's grip, he made a stare to his dad that did share the look of, "I'm going to fucking kill you."   
  
His dad proceeded to try and beat him, but remember how Hinata's stamina is, basically _ver_ _y_ _good_? He managed to get out of his dad's grip, running at anything that had something sharp. A leftover beer.   
  
The beer signals that it was done today, a few minutes ago. It was on the coffee table. It wasn't very far, and Hinata gripped it. His palms were red from all the trying to escape, but he didn't care. He did know a simple thing or two of fighting, since, Kageyama. "H-hey, Shouyou, we can talk this out!" His dad, made a very weak attempt. He showed no mercy.   
  
He cracked the bottle on his dad's head. Bleeding. Blood.   
  
His dad's life was still there, though. So Hinata proceeded to take a knife, that was nearby, and his father was harmed, as there was bleeding from his head, making him drowsy. He stabbed him in the head, in the heart, anywhere to stop making him BREATHE! LIVE! WHATEVER THAT MADE HIM ALIVE!   
  
His next target was his mom.   
  
So he took steps, blood dripping from the knife that he killed his dad, on the floor boards.   
  
He made it to the parents bedroom. There it was. His mother, more like monster. Next to the bed he was, seeing his mom's sleeping face, as he stabbed her head. The scrunch of a skull being cracked was satisfying, by this, furious Hinata. He didn't bother to pull the knife out, as it was basically suctioned in the head because of the lack of air in it.   
  
His whole body was covered in blood, and snapped out of the fury. Realizing what he had done. He screamed, screamed, screamed, and screamed so loud that his sister eventually woke up, hurrying over where the screaming was. She saw a dead body, and Hinata, that was stripped of everything that he had, revealing the gross bruises that were purple, red, and yellow. The cuts, basically any harm that could be inflicted on the human body was painted on Hinata's body.   
  
Once she saw the body, she panicked. She was having a violent panic attack, once again, she had uncontrollable tremors, she was crying,unable to move from what happened.   
  
"Natsu, Natsu! Its okay! Its...okay! I'm here, as a brother..Those people did horrible things to us, and we couldn't do anything!"   
  
She didnt calm down, as she past out from the horror. Hinata looked at what he did. 'Now my sister is dying? What kind of cruel joke is this..' He put his fingers on her wrist, and thankfully there was a pulse. He picked her up and lead her body to her room. What was he going to do with the bodies now?


	5. Chapter 5

5/17/14 - Thursday. Kageyama's POV. 9:08 PM.   
  
X*X*X  
  
I'm afraid, I'm afraid of rejection. I'm scared that one day, the volleyball team will reject me, and I'll be all alone. All alone, in this pathetic life of mine. I'm scared that I'll be the ordinary person that everybody considers. I'm scared of it.   
  
I can feel the aspiration to breathe, but I can't. My lungs feel like their failing, and my heart hurts. I feel like vomiting, sickness climb up to my stomach. I rush to the bathroom thats close to my room and face the toilet, but the sickness doesn't go away. My head hurts now, and it feels like the sickness is not getting any better. Is it even a sickness, I ask myself?  
  
I head back to my room, and email the others that I couldn't go to school because I fell sick.   
  
I sigh, in defeat that I couldn't play volleyball and see Hinata. I don't ignore my feelings that I love that dumbass, but what happened to him over the past month? Why was his hands and feet basically covered in gauze, why was his hair cut, why was there a big bruise placed on his forehead? It doesn't make sense. At all.   
  
X*X*X  
8:32 A.M.  
X*X*X  
  
Its another day.   
  
Another day with being an "ordinary" person. I frown at the thought of that, again. It feels like the days are repetitive, of what seemed to be when I didn't play volleyball, which was in elementary school. I atleast was happy in those memories, but turned more of a so what people called a "jerk." I hoped that Hinata is well today, atleast. Atleast he is there.   
  
I get an email.  
  
"Hey, Kageyama, sorry to ask you this, but do you know what happened to Hinata?" Sugawara asked in the email.   
  
"No, why? I expected him to be there."  
  
"Just wanted to make sure."  
  
Why wasn't he there? I forced myself up from my bed which was covered in sweat, and so was my clothes because of a nightmare. My body fills with nausea and I feel uncoordinated. I still force myself to change the sheets and do proper things that a person would do. I took medicine and decided to take a stroll around the town, possibly to go to the doctor.   
  
Everything seems so,   
  
dizzy. Dizzy, what I mean is that everything feels distorted. Whats going on?  
  
Am I going crazy over this dumbass, or what?  
  
X*X*X  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

It took just one step to ruin Hinata's perfect family life, it will be all the same if he didn't kill his parents, but no, he just had to lash out. He had to get furious, to ruin his family life that no longer existed. How would he live from now on? The police will surely put him in the detention center and take Natsu away from him, Natsu was the only thing he had. 

What if he lashed out on her? It felt like an endless cycle of anxiety, as the stench of dead corpses lingered around the house making Natdu cringe in her sleep and make Hinata's more anxious. He couldn't sit down and sulk he had to dispose of their bodies, someway or another. He could tell Natsu was having nightmares by how she was crying and whimpering in her sleep. 

He felt disgusted with himself.

He caused all of this. He hurried to his room and put a sweater on that was blue and oversized by how skinny he was and just black sweatpants. He got dish gloves and a hospital mask, he grabbed his mothers arm, and blood was still dripping from her head, he continued to drag her downstairs as it was possibly true that she was heavier when she was dead. He moved her to a forest nearby, letting the body soak in their own stench, and his father was almost impossible to drag, having a lot of breaks between. He finally got them together, and started to gather branches, trash, etc. 

He made a torch and let it burn with his dead parents bodies. Unable to think he vomited, vomited and vomited. He couldn't go to school, he couldn't live here anymore. He couldn't calm down. It was possibly three am in the morning. He watched the bloody gloves and mask burn. 

He hurried to his house, and washed himself off as a wave of pain, and anxiety washed him over overexerting himself beyond his extend. He hoped this was all a dream. 

**Bing!**

**The door bell. Could he police be here already? No this isn't happening, I'm going to be killed I'm going to be abandoned, there is no place for a murderer, someone disgusting as me, no place. I don't deserve to live, but why, why did I decide to kill my parents why? WH-**

 

"Uhh..Hinata? Are you there?" A voice echoed from the door. He forgot to clean up th leftover mess. 

He didn't respond. He decided to stay silent, as the voice asked if he was there. The person gave up, and finally left. He was relieved. 


	7. Chapter 7

It was still burning, the corpses I mean. They were in a stench that was unimaginable and made any possible living thing vomit, but since Shouyou has seen it so many times now, regretting and his emotions slurring on themselves, and conflicting with eachother in the past, now he had a straight face to everything. Almost. He smiled for his sister, trying to be happiest person he can be for his sister. 

He left a note next to the burning corpses, as he could feel his beat pound of paranoia, it's the same feeling again. It's the same feeling that he had when that _person was in his doorstep calling for his name._ He felt dread, but pushed it back. 

It was a different time, year, month, week, day. The days passed by, and going to school, it felt like an asylum because he quit volleyball. His sanity was hard to maintain, and the only thing that kept him from breaking was, you guessed it, his sister. One more thing. Kageyama Tobio, the guy who _used_  to call him dumbass. 

Not only by how he quit volleyball, but how Kageyama was in the hospital. He fell sick from an illness, leaving him weak and his current condition _very_  unstable. Shouyou would visit him on the days he was allowed to visit, which were Monday's, Wednesday's, Thursday's, Friday's, and Sunday's. **AN / I just sung u the whole alphabet of the days** **, I'm ruining the mood sorry.**

When did everything feel so.. So, what was the word for it? 

No words, at all. 

Shouyou was cheerful, but now quiet. He wasn't the ray of sunshine , or the important middle blocker that represented Karasuno, not anymore. 

\--

Snowing, it was snowing. I wonder how the team is still holding up. I hope they didn't lose hope for losing two of their most important players. I wouldn't say that I'm very useful, anyways. Sometimes I feel like a bird that flies but loses its wings as soon as it flies, because the wind is too strong. That's right, I'm too weak, too short, too skinny, I'm too much of everything negative, and too less of everything positive. 

The bell rang, it was lunch. I stayed in class silently, looking out the window as I can hear footsteps climb into my ears, and I look back, it was Sugawara. I could feel my heart pound in shame and guilt. I looked down to the floor not making ey contact, feeling glares of people towards me. I didn't want to be seen. I want to be out of here. 

"Wanna talk in the bathroom, Hinata?" Sugawara said. I was hesitant, and paranoid for no apparent reason. Why was I so afraid?

"Y-Yeah.." I stutter, feeling like I tripped over my words and feeling more embarrassment, I get up and walk with Sugawara to the boys bathroom. There were people in the bathroom, but most were coming out. I slouched over a wall, and Sugawara did too. 

I make space in my palms impossible by squeezing them so hard it feels like I'm skinning my own self off. "S-So what do you want to talk about, Sugawara?" I smile awkwardly to the ground. "The whole team is worried about you, you still count as a member because you _were_  one." 

"I realized that but, what a-are you so worried about me for?" _He's only trying to sell you, beat you up. "_ It's because you really used to be so giggly and stuff like that. You changed, what happened?" Sugawara gripped th sleeves of my jacket and I struggled not to whip his palms out of position. I cringed, but still smiled and was having so much more anxious thoughts right now. 

I want to die in a pit hole, where nobody can see me for the slut I used to be. "P-people change, you know?"

"It takes progress, you can't change into a whole different person one day when you were yourself the other days!! Why did you cut your hair, why did you have gauze on your hands, and legs and torso, why did you have big bruise on your head?! TELL ME! ITS OKAY TO SAY IT!" He screamed, as I could feel the anxious sobs in my throat forming, as tears begin to form in my eyes. 

"I-I'm sorry..Sugawara..!" I said, whimpers coming out of my mouth as I can feel intense glaring at me, as he muttered words that can be heard. **"You should've never been in this team, ever."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm doing edits right now cuz I'm using a tablet and broke my computer, and the keyboard is so fucking small and autocorrect likes to fuck me over.


	8. Chapter 8

Kageyama's POV Sunday/p>

I fell sick with an illness. A bad one, that I might not recover from. I had to quit volleyball because my body was too weak to support me when I'm trying to do physical exercise. It was a sport that I loved more then myself, to be honest. I obviously knew that I had to get better to do anything, at all, literally. It wasn't a cold, or a fever. It was a liver cancer.

Right now, there aren't any donors yet, but if I could find one, I would thank them for the rest of their lives, and how they risked their part of organs to me. I heard a door creak open, and I slowly glared at the person who opened the door. It was Shoyo.

"H-Hey, Tobio! Are you doing better? Found a donor yet?"

"Obviously not, dumbass. If I did I would be too busy being dissected!" I said, I didn't really feel that away but I did feel like smashing a head on Hinata's head for being dumb.

"It's not dissecting, it's called surgery." Another voice came out from behind Shoyo. It was Nishinoya, and apparently...Asahi? What are they doing here?

"O, uhmmm.. Hey Kageyama! How are you doing?" Asahi said, I could tell he was nervous about Nishinoya misbehaving or being loud here, since it is a hospital.

"I'm doing just fine!" Noya and Asahi said in sync. I giggled at that, and they seemed all scared of me. "Oh! Oh! We brought you some meat buns too, Tobio! Noya said that we should stop by near a place that he knew and buy some! I brought it so you won't have to eat that disgusting hospital food!" Shoyo said, smiling brightly.

"Sorry...But the food here is specified because of my cancer..I wish I could eat some, though." I showed emotion. I felt like I was getting closer to them by the second, and that made me happy.

"Oh, um, I have to go back to my house! My sister is waiting for me in a daycare nearby, bye, Tobio!" Shoyo waved at me, closing the door. I felt Noya's evil smug face haunt me.

\---

I hurried and hurried, to meet my sister in the daycare. My worst nightmare was that I had my sister taken away. I finally see th daycare, that was still open, and I see the ginger of my family play with other kids. I was happy. For them. 

I open the door that made the bell ring, and the daycare taker immediately recognized me. "Oh! Hello there, Shouyou. Here to sign Natsu off?" 

"Yep." She gave me a paper that had a list of kids name, and signed my signature next to Hinata Natsu. The taker was named Etika. A strange name. But I knew her when I had my family still in well condition. I missed those days. 

"Are we going back to _that_  house, Sho-nii?" She looked at me as her eyes got watery, we were walking home as she tightens a grip on my hand. I smile down to her, "We get to see Tobio together tomorrow, Natsu. Want to go?" 

"Yeah, I wanna go see Kageyama-nii!" She smiled, her tears are forgotten, and so are her fears.


	9. Chapter 9 Prologue

Shit. Hinata didn't know if he could really go to the hospital to visit Kageyama as he promised. His whole body felt sore, as he swallowed his happy pills. It didn't take long for him to feel worse. The pills didn't work, and his life didn't either. They lived in a shitty apartment, with a high pay of monthly rent. He had to overwork himself with part time jobs to pay the monthly rents that would attack him. The family ate leftovers which was basically microwave food or meat buns. Meat buns were cheap.

Of course he only gave his food to his younger sister, as the vision of food made him sick to his stomach, reminding him of his dead parents burning, and the possible vision of their brains melting on the floor with the trash, he felt so fucking guilty, but he had to move on eventually. But how do you exactly move on from someone's death that was because of you? How?

It felt like an endless cycle of life, Hinata and Natsu ending up in the same place. Pills, School, Hospital. They repeated themselves to the point that if someone started counting them it would have lost its count by the time if they tried to keep up on the schedule of Hinata, or possibly thousands, or billions of others. 

"Are we going to Kageyama-ne as you said, onii-chan?" Her voice choked through his ears, as he responded with a "Yes," immediately, cheering up the girl. Even though that was a lie. They walked to the Hospital, missing school. Natsu's warmth radiated to her cold brother. They eventually reached the Hospital, to only see Asahi and Noya talking. Their eyes reached to Hinata.

"Oh! Hey Hinata, how are you doing?" Noya asked. He was smiling brightly as always, and Asahi smiled in the background. "I'm fine as usual, just checking up on Kageyama." Noya was surprised that he still checked on Kageyama. "We are just here because my mom got in a small accident. Not much." 

"Ah, okay, I have got to go. Bye Asahi and Noya!" He waved them a goodbye, going to Kageyama's door, as he realized that Kageyama was sleeping. **Or was he? Was he dead because his liver failed and his body stopped functioning? His hands were shaking, as he pressed the button to call the doctors here right away, as he couldn't hear his sister screaming for him to stop. His breath hitched, his eyebrows furrowed as his neck was tightened as he tried to speak but he couldn't. His skin was extremely sweaty, with uncontrollable tremors and flashbacks.**

**"-edate him!" The words were incoherent to Hinata as he could see Kageyama move, and nurses fill his site as he was out somewhere, the last thing he could ever see was his little sister and Kageyama Tobio.**

**Stay tuned mates.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned mates. But don't kill me, okay?


End file.
